


domestic life

by orphan_account



Category: Ylvis
Genre: M/M, PWP, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 18:25:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2661935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what really goes on in the kitchen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	domestic life

**Author's Note:**

> has kitchen sex been done yet?

The faint sound of someone humming reached Vegard's ears when he woke up.  
In his groggy state, still half asleep, he refused to be awakened, not yet, not yet, so he rolled onto his side and tried to chase the sleep that had been taken from him.

The humming continued, and Vegard became aware that he was alone in bed, the space occupied earlier was empty and cold, and he foolishly let his hand roam the spot, maybe he just missed him.  
Carefully, he opened his eyes again, and yes, there was no one there next to him.  
He sighed and rolled onto his site, he knew who was humming now, and where it was coming from. The bedroom door was open and he could see someone moving in the kitchen.

With some effort, Vegard crawled out of bed, finding his forlorn underwear on the foot of it and pulling them on quickly as he stepped out onto the floor. Clothes were spread out by the bed, his own and /his/ clothes. Vegard spotted his brothers blue briefs by the door, and he chuckled at how far he'd accidentally flung them the previous night.

Vegard ran his hand through his curls, a mess of black bed-hair that refused his command and wildly fell wherever they wanted, and with a yawn walked towards where the calm humming was coming from.

The kitchen light was on, and Vegard could hear the kettle boiling. He stepped through the doorway and spotted who he was looking for, standing in his own thoughts in front of the table, waiting for the water to boil. He hummed to himself, his brother, the tall slender frame standing upright, his long honey tresses choppy and messy from sleep and his eyes shut - it was actually cute how he was resting his head on the cupboard above him. Vegard's gaze wandered lower, he was wearing Vegard's t-shirt, must have taken something random off the floor, but he hadn't bothered with underwear, as they clearly were still lying on the bedroom floor. So yes, Vegard was quietly enjoying the sight of his little brothers ass, the swell of his behind peaking out from the big t-shirt. Vegard grinned to himself, admiring the sight.

"Hey," He walked quietly up to him, standing with his chest touching Bård's back, obviously startling his brother. Bård went rigid for only a second, before leaning back into Vegard's embrace, sighing when he felt Vegard's hands trace over his chest and stomach.

Vegard pressed his lips onto Bård's skin, the back of his neck that was barely visible from under his hair, and he inhaled deeply. He felt silly, how his brothers presence affected him, a strange sensation in his stomach, as if his insides had all been tied into a knot whilst his heart beat erratically on its on accord. Listening to Bård then, just the calm breathing as his body melted against his own, it filled him with happiness, a strange content where he could stay forever if he had the choice.  
The thought of them standing there, it was almost a normal situation, it felt so real and actual and right, it made his heart ache.

The kettle had finished boiling, but Bård had turned his head and showed no interest in leaving the position he was in.  
For a moment, Vegard thought of how domestic this felt, an image he would soon regret as it filled him with sorrow. Even as they stood there, it was painfully clear that they would never actually be able to do what they both dreamed of doing. The sight of Vegard's lover wearing his shirt in the morning would be a rare sight, one that would never be shared with anyone else.

Vegard's hands continued their caress, having found their way up under his shirt now, moving in circles over his skin and squeezing gently wherever he could.  
Bård was affected, clearly, Vegard smiled against his skin when he gingerly moved his hand lower, his exposed lower body showing everything as it was. Bård wasn't ashamed, he never seemed to find the bother to feel guilty or ashamed for how he felt, and when Vegard's hand shut around his halfhard member, an audible gasp left his lips.

He hadn't even said good morning, not a single moment of eye contact.

Vegard placed another kiss on his neck, a small area exposed where he continued dealing kisses, whilst his brothers breath hitched and increased as Vegard touched him.

He swore he heard his own name being said, whispered under those shallow breaths, and he loved the way it sounded. Vegard's other hand, not occupied by the hardened mass in its palm, slid back, all the way down to his ass, gently kneading and squeezing the soft flesh. They'd been at it last night too, and the fingers spreading bård's cleft found him still slightly stretched - to Bårds objections, also evidently full of cum - and easy to touch.

Bård moaned when two fingers nudged at his entrance, sliding back and forth slowly whilst pressing gently over his hole.

So much for the innocent family life thoughts vegard had had moments prior, now his mind was clouded with lust and need for his brother.  
He let go of bårds hard cock and went on his knees, hands both now squeezing and caressing his thighs, his face mere centimeters away from his brothers behind. He didn't even hesitate when he kissed the soft flesh, and he didn't even give it a second thought when his hands spread him completely and he pressed his face between his cheeks.

"Fuck-" first word from him in the morning, followed by a choked groan and him pressing himself back against vegard.  
Vegard had closed his eyes, his tongue sliding from the back of his brothers balls and all the way up, his wet lips met bårds sensitive, most private area, sucking and kissing whilst his hand sneaked between his legs and wrapped around bårds dick again.

He was cursing, long strings of bad words coming from him, followed by the same word being repeated over and over again in an octave higher every time. Vegard pictured what his face looked like, undoubtedly flushed red and with his eyebrows furrowed, his delicate lips were most likely gushing red- he loved that image.

Vegard woke up every morning with an excessive amount of rough hairs on his chin, and it was most likely that which was causing bård to whimper and back off now, only to seconds later push back again, missing the stubble scratching him.

"Jesus christ-" sounded quietly, a shaky exhale and Vegard could see those beautiful lips forming the words.

Bård stood with his legs spread and his back arched, hands pressed onto the tabletop to support himself. It was maybe not the most comfortable position, but with Vegard's mouth and tongue prodding and licking him, he was seeing stars, and nothing else.  
Vegard kept palming his erection, fingers closed around him rubbing his throbbing cock with dry friction and it had bård trembling and trying to buck his hips forward, but then changing his mind and wanting more of Vegard's mouth.

Vegard pulled away, hands on his hips forcing Bård to turn, his front now facing his elder brother. Vegard's eyes fastened on his cock, hard and red before him, and he reached up and touched him, dragging his hand back and forth slowly over his skin.

"By the way-oh-" bård breathed, his hand winding itself up in Vegard's curls, and Vegard opened his eyes to look at his brother as he spoke. "G-good morning-" he smiled and his cheeks were red, and Vegard's heart skipped a beat.

He didn't know who initiated it, he swore Bård was pulling him up or he might have done it himself, but he soon found himself upright sighing into Bårds mouth.

"That- was a great- way to-" bård spoke between kisses, the sound of his appreciating smooches echoing in the room. "-Be greeted in the morning!" He pressed his lips against Vegards' and sucked on his lower lip before kissing his jaw all the way back to where it connected with his ear.  
"Is that gonna continue, because- I'm not Gonna stop you.." he spoke, kissing his throat as his hands found their way onto Vegards ass, pressing him flush against himself. He left a mark on Vegard's throat and trailed his way back to his brothers lips.

Vegard kissed back greedily, his hands gripping the loose t-shirt on his brothers body tightly as he pushed himself up to reach his mouth. He gasped against Bård's lips when his brothers hands took hold of him and he picked him up- fingers digging into his thighs and arms trembling until he had placed Vegard onto the counter, standing in between his spread legs.

"Much better," bård murmured, his eyes half shut and his breath ghosting against Vegard's lips. Now he was the one craning his neck, Vegard elevated slightly. Their lips collided awkwardly, teeth clattering and followed by a snorted laughter, chuckles and giggles exchanged but quickly replaced by sighs and moans as the kisses got more intense. Their tongues met and bård slid his over his brothers, into his mouth to claim it. He was completely focused on his task, aggressively kissing his brothers willing mouth, until he felt Vegards hand close around his cock, stroking him slowly. That was when his mind went blank, vegard gaining the upper hand and kissing his slack lips as he kept touching him.

"God-" Bård panted. His fingers dug into his hips, a shaky moan left his lips and his dilated eyes were glazed over. "I want you, right now."

It was no lie they would switch between who topped and who bottomed, Last night it was a very willing little brother spreading and begging to be fucked, the morning after he was shoving his elder brother onto the kitchen table and hurriedly removing his boxers to get to it.  
Vegard didn't mind, he didn't mind not having to be the one doing all the work for once, he only wished Bård wasn't so rash at preparing him, one finger to teo fingers to three fingers done so quickly it burned and hurt slightly. Still, his mind was clouded with lust and he was moaning loudly when Bård's long bony fingers brushed over his prostate, his entire body reacting to the gentle touch.

"Come on," he hissed, fingernails digging into Bård's back and his chest rising quickly, spreading his legs farther willingly, waiting for more.  
Bård pulled his brothers hips closer to himself, leaning over him to kiss him, half focusing on his lips and half focusing on his throbbing erection rubbing against his brothers'.

"Bård," vegard gasped against Bårds lips, his breath deep and heavy. "come on, fuck me, please!" He bucked his hips and whined.

Bård stood upright again, pushed Vegards legs back to expose him completely, sliding his cock over his sensitive opening a few times before pushing in. Vegard was tight around him, both brothers gasping at the intrusion, Vegard because it was an unaccustomed sensation that he both wanted to end and wanted more of, the pain rising gradually as bård eased his way in, and Bård was seeing stars at the warm feeling of his brother around him.   
He ignored the quiet whispers vegard made, telling him to go slow, let him get used to it, perhaps he didn't hear him at all because of the thudding of his own heartbeat in his ears, but either way he paid no heed and forced himself all the way in, groaning at the tightness and how the muscles contracted around him in protest, whilst Vegard exclaimed in pain.  
"Bå-" he gasped, words failing him when bård pulled out again and quickly pushed back in, rolling his hips slowly as he moved. Soon the pain was just a dull ache, and he was moaning faintly when bård hit his prostate. He was holding onto the table top, entire body moving with every push into him, and the table moved to, creaking slightly.

"Bård- faster, please," vegard's hand splayed out on his brothers chest, big eyes looking up at Bård's face. His hand slid up and cradled Bård's neck when he leaned down, opening his mouth for a kiss. Bård picked up his pace, gradually, but soon he was thrusting quickly into him and he'd even riled Vegard up enough for him to not even focus on kissing him, moaning from parted lips as he was fucked roughly. Bård pushed deeper, thrusted harder and grunted, heading for the peak himself. He wrapped a hand around Vegard's cock, pulling on him in time with the thrusts.  
"Yeah-oh god yes-" Vegard threw his head back, recognising the tight sensation building up in his abdomen. "Bård!"  
He pushed himself up on his elbow, pulling Bård to him, moaning into his mouth. His legs wrapped around Bårds hips and he wrapped his own hips back against him, meeting his thrusts.  
Orgasm his him suddenly, whitening everything and making him tense up, coming in his brothers hand. Bård kept stroking him, grip wet with seed and he kept kissing him, pushing into him with quick sharp thrusts. He groaned and cursed, breaking away from Vegard's lips, breathing heavily into his face as he slammed into him, coming soon after, filling his brother up.

Bård pulled out, panting, and slumped down in the chair behind him.  
Vegards legs hung down from the table, his breathing was evening out, and he struggled up to sit, looking at Bård. Their eyes met, exhausted eyes, but quickly they both lit up in a smile again.

"Come here," Bård grabbed vegard's hand and pulled him towards himself, Vegard stepping once onto the floor and then climbing up onto Bård's lap.

Domestic life, Vegard thought to himself as he felt Bård's hand in his hair, pushing his face towards his own, domestic life would be nice, but he supposed he could live with this.


End file.
